The Unmaking of a Confidence Man?
by WildClover27
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a story about Actor and Terry. If you don't like either of the characters that's all right. I wrote it because I have had requests for a story like this. It is about the relationship of two people from different backgrounds, brought together by the war. For those who do read it, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

48\. The Unmaking of a Confidence Man?

Chapter 1

A crash from upstairs caught the attention of Garrison at his desk on the phone with G-2, Actor in his chair, and Terry standing in the doorway to Craig's office. All three looked up with varying expressions. Actor shook his head and went back to his book and pipe. Garrison looked at his sister and jerked his head back as more sounds of fighting could be heard.

With resignation, Terry bounded up the stairs and flung open the door to the common room, just in time to get hit in the forehead by a flying china cup. For a second she stood, stunned. Blood began to run in a thin line down her forehead, onto her nose and down past the corner of her mouth to her chin.

Chief was about to launch himself at the thrower of the cup that had been meant for him, but stopped short at the wide-eyed stare that went past his right shoulder. The room had become heavily silent. Chief's eyes darted toward Goniff who was also staring wide-eyed at a point behind him. Slowly he turned around and stared in shock at Terry with blood now dripping from her face.

"Babe, if yuh hadn't flung open the door . . ." started Casino.

Terry's eyes narrowed as she slowly advanced into the room. Chief stepped to the side and back. Goniff scooted around and sprinted out the door behind the angry woman.

Terry walked slowly and deliberately up to Casino and without a word landed a round house punch to his chin with enough force to knock him down. He stared up at her.

"What . . .?"

Terry planted a foot on his chest and glared down at him. "You stay right there," she said in a menacingly calm voice.

GGG

Goniff leapt down the stairs. "Actor, come quick!"

Garrison had just hung up the phone and jumped up at Goniff's words. As he reached the door, Actor was already out of his chair.

"What happened?" demanded Garrison. He had assumed everything was under control when there was silence from above.

"Casino threw a cup," said Goniff quickly. "It 'it Terry. She's bleedin' pretty good."

Both men swore and headed upstairs taking the steps two and three at a time.

GGG

Chief was slowly moving back toward the game table.

"Chief," warned Terry in a too quiet voice. "I better not hear that blade opening or we're going to find out which of us is quicker on the throw."

"Ain't touchin' my blade," assured the Indian. He had never seen Terry look quite like this. Deadly came to mind.

She continued to pin Casino to the floor with her foot and her glare. The blood was running heavier now.

"Uh, Babe, you're drippin' blood on me," said Casino at an attempt to lighten her mood.

"And whose fault is that?" asked the girl with steel in her voice.

The other men reached the door in time to hear this exchange. Actor saw drops of blood rhythmically falling on the supine safecracker. He started forward, only to be stopped by Garrison's hand flashing out and grasping his arm in a bruising grip. Actor's head snapped around to look in surprise at the officer.

Craig shook his head, released his grip and moved forward one measured step at a time. The last time he had seen his sister this angry was in New York, when he had wrestled her away from Jake Bradford. Craig had come out the worse for wear from that encounter. He came to stand beside Terry.

Casino looked up and wasn't at all relieved to see the Warden watching Terry. The officer was balanced on the balls of his feet in a readiness to fight. The girl was ignoring her brother.

"You done now?" asked Garrison casually.

Terry seemed to think about it. She lifted her foot from the safecracker's chest and looked at her brother.

Craig's eyebrows rose at the liquid trail of red that went from her hairline to her chin. "Why don't you let Actor take care of that? It's – umm . . . "

"I know, I'm dripping on Casino."

"And the floor."

"And he can damn well clean it up," she spat out in disgust.

Her features relaxed and the cold fire in her eyes dissipated. Garrison breathed a silent sigh of relief. He really didn't want to get into a physical altercation with his sister in front of the men. It would be embarrassing when she won, because he would pull his punches and she wouldn't.

Terry turned toward the door and accepted the signature folded pristine white handkerchief that was held out to her. She held it to the cut on her head with a grimace.

"Let us go to your room and clean that up, shall we," said Actor, motioning her out to the hall.

Garrison turned steely eyes to the safecracker who was getting up off the floor. "Explain!"

Casino looked guiltily at a spot past the Lieutenant's left shoulder. "I didn't mean to hit her, Warden. I was throwin' the cup at Chief. He ducked and Terry opened the door just then. It was an accident."

"I don't see it as an accident," said Garrison. "You two have been told time and again, no fighting!" He turned his glare to Chief also. "Both of you are restricted to base. And if I find either of you off base, you will be spending time in the stockade."

"Warden . . ." objected Casino, who had a date that night with a very willing woman at the Doves.

"Quiet!" Garrison's voice took on a harshness. "Or would you like to be put in the stockade now?" When nothing more was forthcoming from the volatile safecracker, Garrison turned on his heel and walked out the door with an order, "Clean this place up," tossed over his shoulder.

Casino and Chief exchanged looks. There was no longer any animosity between the two, but rather a comrades-in-trouble look. They both began picking up bits of broken china.

GGG

Garrison strode to his office door. The hapless Cockney was standing by the table in the common room.

"Goniff, office!" ordered Garrison in a no nonsense voice.

The Englishman followed him in, but stood close to the door. Garrison took a seat behind his desk and fixed the pickpocket with a stern glare.

"I got Casino's version. Now I want yours."

Goniff fidgeted. He hadn't done nuthin' except be a witness. "Well, Warden. Casino and Chiefy got into it over a card game. Casino was cheatin', but he always cheats. Anyway, they got to fightin'. Casino threw a coffee cup at Chief. Chiefy ducked. It was just bad timing Terry opened the door just then. He weren't trying to hit her or nuffin' like that."

"And what were you doing during this fight?" asked Garrison.

"I got out of the way," said Goniff. "Didn't want nuffin' to do with it."

That was what Goniff usually did; stay out of the way and try to talk the two into ceasing their fight. Not that it ever succeeded. Still, maybe if the three of them were in trouble, it would give them incentive to settle down. Craig looked down at the paperwork in front of him.

It wasn't even a minute before Goniff was sidling out the door.

"Did I say you could leave?" asked Garrison. "Get right back to where you were."

Goniff, wide-eyed, scurried back to his spot inside the door and waited. Garrison's head bowed over his paperwork. The pickpocket realized he was being ignored. He edged a foot closer to the door.

"Don't even think about it," said Garrison without looking up.

Craig was going to make the Cockney wait until he gave permission to leave. He knew the fidgeting would get worse, but the officer was going to make it perfectly clear he was in control of all the cons.

GGG

A while later, the Italian entered Garrison's office, still rolling his sleeves down. Goniff was standing and fidgeting just inside the door. Actor wondered at that.

"Goniff, why don't you make up an ice pack for Teresa to put on her head," suggested the con man, half because it was needed, and half to get rid of the man.

"Oh, sure, Actor," said Goniff nervously. "I can do that."

He shot out of the room with relief; freed from this uncomfortable and strange interrogation by the Lieutenant.

"So how is she?" asked Craig.

"It will be fine. It's in her hairline," said Actor, taking his usual seat in front of the desk and pulling out his pipe, long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. "I placed two sutures, just to be sure."

Craig lit a cigarette and took a long draw, leaning back in his chair. He shook his head.

"You stopped me up there," said Actor in seeming disinterest.

"If you had gone up to her right then, she would have decked you," replied Garrison.

"She might have tried."

Craig chuckled humorlessly. "Don't be so sure of yourself," he warned. "That's twice she has gotten Casino down now."

"I have 'gotten Casino down' more that once myself, Warden," said Actor dismissively.

"Yes," agreed Craig. "But except for that little bit of kick dancing you did a long time ago, you have never actually fought with her. I have."

"And you are saying she won?" asked the con man in disbelief.

"She did damage," was all Craig would admit. "Has she settled down now?"

"I believe so." The con man took a pull on his pipe and watched the smoke swirl to the ceiling as he exhaled. "I should have made Teresa stay down here and handled it myself."

Garrison shook his head. "Then I probably would have had all three of you fighting."

Actor did not take offense at that. "Perhaps. But Casino would still have been down." The latter was said with a smile.

GGG

Later that afternoon, Terry was in the kitchen cutting vegetables for the supper meal. Casino slipped in and stopped short, eye on the knife in her hand. Maybe this wasn't a good time to approach her. Her hands stopped in mid movement from dicing a carrot. Her eyes moved to the safecracker and he noted her expression was not friendly. He also noticed the plaster at her hairline where she had been cut.

"I'm sorry I hit you with the cup," Casino said. He was relieved when she put the knife on the table.

"You're always sorry, Casino," she said. "But you just keep right on starting fights. You have a nice side to you. Too bad you can't stay that way." She picked the knife up and went back to cutting carrots.

"Terry . . ."

"Casino," she said a little sharply, pausing in her work, "I think it's time for you to get out of my kitchen."

"But, Babe . . ." Dammit, this wasn't going the way he had pictured it.

She turned her head and glared at him. "I'm busy, Casino, and I have nothing more to say to you. Now will you get out of my kitchen or do I have to yell for Craig?"

Sullenly, he shook his head and turned to walk out the door. She'd always forgiven him before. Why did she have to be so prickly this time? Well, if she didn't want his apology then he was damned if he would give her any more.

Dinner started out untypically with a heavy silence. Unfortunately, it was Actor who almost started the fight up again.

"Nice," he said with appreciation. "A calm, quiet dinner for once."

A booted foot connected sharply with his shin.

"Hey!" he objected in outrage, glaring at Terry seated next to him.

"It is and I'd like it to stay that way," said the girl.

Casino started to open his mouth in protest at the Italian's comment, but a look from Garrison made him shut it.

Craig was not in the mood to have to call the MPs and have all the cons tossed in the stockade. "Why don't all of you keep quiet and let us have some peace for once." It was more of an order than a request.

Chief looked sharply at the lieutenant. He was normally quiet at the table. Why was he getting lumped into it?

Goniff had already had a taste of the Warden's displeasure and wasn't about to say anything.

The meal ended as it had started. Garrison went back to his office. He had news from the earlier phone call from G-2, but it could wait until the morning, when things at the mansion may have settled down. Casino, Goniff and Chief left the table with no offer to help Terry with the dishes as they usually did. Actor stood, surveyed the dirty dishes on the table, and went into the kitchen.

"Would you like help with the dishes or would you rather be left alone, _cara?_ " he asked.

Terry looked up in surprise. Actor did not like to do the housework that he considered a woman's job. It didn't look like anyone else was interested in helping.

"I would appreciate it," she said.

The girl started the water in the sink and added soap flakes. She took the soapy dishcloth and wiped down the table and the stove while Actor brought in the dirty dishes from the dining room table. The bowls of leftover food were set on the table and the rest on the sink. Terry began putting the leftover food into the refrigerator, covered with towels. She turned to see the Italian roll up his sleeves and start putting the glassware into the basin of dishwater. Terry came up behind him and put an arm around his waist.

"You don't have to do that," she said softly. "But I do appreciate you offering. I can handle it."

Actor turned his head to look down at her. "I will dry if you will wash." He hated the washing part. It was hard on the hands.

Terry knew that and chuckled. She handed him a muslin dishtowel and took over the dirty job.

"Did I hurt your leg?" she asked apologetically.

"I will live," he replied. "You do have a temper."

Terry laughed. "What do you expect? Irish and Italian blood? You're surprisingly not hot tempered."

"It's there. Believe me. And you don't want to see it."

Terry remembered the attempted rape that Actor had saved her from. "I think I have seen it," she said in a subdued voice.

Actor looked at her curiously and then remembered. He cursed himself for saying that. He did not wish to bring back her memories of that incident. "Yes, I guess you have, _cara._ "

Terry pasted a smile on her face. "At least it wasn't aimed at me, _caro._ "

Actor changed the subject back to the present. "How long are you going to make Casino sulk?"

Terry shrugged. "The end of the war?"

Actor laughed. "I don't think he can sulk quite that long."

He was rewarded with a smile from the girl. At least she got over her anger fairly quickly.

GGGGG

Garrison eased Terry's bedroom door open and slipped inside. He was glad she didn't sleep with her switchblade or he would be skewered before he even left on the mission. Still, he was cautious and stopped at the foot of the bed.

""What time is it?" Her voice was a little groggy.

"Four," replied her brother. "Were you expecting someone?"

"Here?" she gave a short laugh. "Not hardly. What's wrong, Craig?"

Garrison took a seat on the edge of her bed as she rolled onto her back and looked at him in the dark. "I didn't want to bring this up last night. I have a mission. I should be picked up in fifteen minutes."

"Norway?" asked the girl.

"No, France." He paused a second. "I'm going in with Randy and his group."

"He needs two con men?" asked Terry puzzled.

"No, just one. Your favorite con man was shot on their last mission."

"Bad?" asked the girl with concern. "I don't like him, but I don't wish that on anyone."

"Leg," replied Craig. He grinned. "You get to con sit again. Think you can manage without killing Casino?"

"Terrific," said the girl in disgust. "Don't worry, Actor will keep me in line. How long are you going to be gone?"

"At least a week." Garrison looked at his sister curiously. "You think Randy is ever going to get the hang of this?"

Terry chuckled. "Randy is getting good. It's the morons he has for a team. Face it; you picked the cream of the crop."

Only to family would Garrison admit this. "I did choose them well, didn't I."

"Oh brother, you are beginning to sound like Actor," Terry laughed.

"I have to go," said Craig with a grin in his voice. "Stay out of trouble."

"Who, me?" laughed the girl.

Garrison gave a light slap to her covered legs, got up and let himself silently into the hall.

GGG

Chief was the first to miss the Warden. He had gone downstairs for their morning run and found the common room and Garrison's office dark. Curious, he went back up to the Lieutenant's room. A light tap on the door did not result in a response from the man. Cautiously, Chief opened the door. The room was empty. He thought it odd the man had not told them he was going somewhere. With a mental shrug, the Indian went downstairs and outside to run the perimeter alone.

The others figured out Garrison was gone when they came downstairs later. Chief was sitting in the window as usual. The office door was open and the room empty. There were sounds of cooking from the kitchen.

"So where's the Warden?" asked Casino.

"He left on a mission again," replied the Indian, not looking up from his view outside.

"Norway?" asked Actor.

"Nope," replied Chief. "Guess he went out with Lt. Johnson this time."

Goniff grinned gleefully. "London!"

"Not unless you want to spend the time in the stockade in London." Terry's voice came from behind them. "You guys are grounded. But I don't think a trip to the Doves or the Fox would be a problem."

"You'd turn us in to the MPs?" asked Goniff in disbelief.

"Sure she would," said Casino in disgust. "It's her fault we're grounded."

"Excuse me," said the girl, before anyone could object. "I'm not the one who threw the cup. I'm not the one who started the fight. But I am the one left in charge. Now you can object all you want, but if you do then I guess I will just have to rescind the offer of the Doves and you can all stay confined to the Mansion. It's up to you."

Actor wasn't sure whether to be angry or to laugh her manipulation. "I vote no more objections," he said.

"I don't have any objections," said Chief from the window.

"Dove's better than nuffin'," said Goniff. "Give it a rest, Casino."

Terry turned and walked back toward the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table," she threw over her shoulder.

Actor hoped this meant there would go smoothly until the Warden returned. He should have known that would jinx things.


	2. Chapter 2

48\. The Unmaking of a Confidence Man?

Chapter 2

Things had mellowed by the afternoon of the second day. Terry had accompanied the men to the Doves and they had been on their best behavior. The next afternoon found them all in the common room. Casino and Goniff were playing cards. Actor was reading another book and enjoying his pipe. Chief had taken Terry up on an offer of a chess game. It was the Indian who heard the car approaching first. He got up and looked out the window.

"Trouble," said Chief from the window. The others looked up at him. "Major Richards."

"What the hell does he want now?" said Casino.

Goniff looked around nervously. "You don't think somethin' 'appened to the Warden now, do you?" he said to no one in particular.

Actor shot him an exasperated look. The Englishman tended to talk without thinking first. Teresa did not need that notion planted in her mind. He watched her move calmly to the door and open it.

The first thing Terry noticed was the briefcase cuffed to the man's wrist.

"Miss Garrison," said Richards.

Terry smiled benignly, "Major, won't you come in?"

Casino tried to hide a grin at the lady of the manor tone Terry had adopted.

The cons watched as they were barely acknowledged with a nod from the British officer before he motioned Terry into her brother's office. Once the door was closed, he took over Craig's desk and unlocked the briefcase.

"Kevin, Craig's not back yet. Are you sending us out on a mission?" asked Terry.

Richards shook his head. "Just you." He laid papers on the desk. "We need to get information to Il Lupo. You spent three weeks, mostly with his group. Frazini can't find him. I assume you know where all his camps are."

Terry nodded.

"We will parachute you into the Dolomites. I need you to find him and give his this information."

Terry picked up the papers and read them. It was important to the man, the lives of his group, and the people he was trying to protect. She had already memorized it when she handed it back to the major.

She frowned. "You say Frazini can't find him?" Richards nodded. "Then he has gone into Austria. You'll have to drop me there."

Richards looked at her questioningly. "Austria. Can you find him there?"

Terry smiled. "Last I heard he only has one camp there. They don't use it often. Only when things are too hot in Italy for him. Nobody would think he would go to a more dangerous place to hide than Italy. He waits it out and then moves back to his other camps." She looked at the British major with a conniving smile. "Do you have anything you want dropped in with me?"

"Such as?" asked Richards.

Terry put on an innocent expression. "Money, arms?"

The major shook his head, but had to smile. "I can't get an arms shipment together this fast. But I can have money waiting for you at the air base."

"Thank you," smiled Terry. "Now, when am I leaving?"

"Now," said Richards.

Terry's eyebrows rose at that. "I need to speak with Actor before I go," said Terry firmly.

"All right," said Richards. "Just don't be too long."

He stepped into the common room. Terry stopped in the doorway and looked at the con man.

"Actor," she said, "I need a word with you."

"Of course," said the Italian politely.

He followed her inside with a nonchalant attitude until she had shut the door.

"What is going on?" he demanded in a low voice.

"I have a mission. You guys have to stay here."

"Where are you going and what are you doing?" demanded the con man.

"I can't tell you that," replied Terry.

The mouth tightened into a thin line.

Terry smiled, "I need you to try to keep Mutt and Jeff and Geronimo out there in line while I'm gone or you all will end up in the stockade."

"I cannot guarantee that," said Actor.

"But you will try." Terry said firmly.

"I don't like this. And the Warden is not going to like this," said Actor unhappily.

"Well, I don't particularly like it either," admitted Terry.

Actor gave her a hard narrow look. "You be very, very careful, _cara_."

Terry nodded and stepped up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. With a slight hesitancy, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. She laid her cheek against his shoulder.

"You have such strength, My Friend," she said. "Just let me borrow a little of that right now."

He sighed and hugged her to him. It was still not something he was used to doing. She squeezed him hard and stepped back.

"Thank you," she said with a bright smile.

He nodded. "Call when you get back to England. If they don't bring you back here, I will come get you," he said. "And try not to get shot or drowned this time," he added.

"Somebody's got to keep you in practice," she shot back with a genuine grin.

They went into the common room. Terry approached the major. As he opened the door, Terry paused and looked at the men.

"Casino, can you get some of my money out of Craig's safe and give it to Goniff?" He nodded. Terry looked at Goniff, "Go to the farm market on Wednesday. We need . . ."

"We do not have time for you to make a grocery list," said Richards with exasperation.

Terry shrugged as the cons snickered. "You know what we need." She started out the door and stopped abruptly almost getting bowled over by Richards. She stuck her head back in, "There's leftovers in the fridge. Just heat them up."

"Terry!" The major forgot himself.

Actor was laughing now as he stepped up to the door. Terry marched down the steps, leaving the major at the door. Richards looked at her back and shook his head.

"She is a woman, Major," said Actor in amusement. "Don't even try to understand her."

GGGGG

Days passed with no word from either of the Garrison's. The cons spent their days playing cards, reading, or in the case of Chief and Actor, playing chess. The evenings were spent at the Dove. One night, Actor took them all to the Blue Fox.

The con man stayed at the bar while the other three men took their usual back booth. Kit came up to the man warily. They rarely came in alone. Actor was not smiling, which did not bode well.

"What's going on?" asked the redhead.

"Do you have a way of locating Teresa?" asked Actor. "She went on a mission, alone, four days ago. She should have been back by now. We have had no word."

Kit knew Actor was somewhat aware of the operations that were carried out from the basement of the drinking establishment. She was not sure just how much Terry had told him. Still . . .

"Who sent her in?" she asked.

"Major Richards."

Kit chewed on a cheek. British. Actually that might be easier. "She go in with Lt. Johnson?"

"No, the Lieutenant went in with his group. And he has not returned either."

"Both of them are gone?" asked Kit in surprise.

"Is that not what I just said?" asked Actor in exasperation.

"Easy," said Kit. "Okay, give me a minute. What do you guys want to drink?"

"A pitcher of ale," said the con man.

Kit nodded. "Can you get it and watch the bar a minute?"

"Of course," Actor replied indignantly. The woman knew he was quite capable of tending bar.

Kit walked into the back room and the Italian took over the bartending duties. She returned shortly.

"I have someone working on it," was all she said.

Actor nodded and filled a pitcher of ale from the tap. Kit handed him a tray with four glasses.

"Can you keep them from tearing up the place?"she asked.

"Yes," replied Actor.

He took the ale and glasses to the booth and had to come up with a con to satisfy the other men's curiosity about why he had taken so long.

A little over an hour later, Kit caught Actor's eye and jerked her head toward the back room. Actor left the booth on the pretense of using the men's room and followed the girl into the storeroom. Kit turned and looked up at him.

"Terry was due back yesterday. My – uh – contact did not have any more information than that. As for Craig, he should be back in a day or two."

"Do you know where Teresa went out of?" asked Actor, curiously.

"Archbury," said Kit. "That doesn't mean she'll come back there. They might send someone else to go get her. Sorry, that's all I have."

"Thank you," said Actor sincerely. The smile he put on his face hid the worry in his mind.

GGGGG

Terry leaned against the wall and listened to the telephone ringing on the other end. It would be just her luck Craig had returned early and they had gone on another mission.

"Garrison's Gorillas," said a disinterested Chicago accented voice.

"Gawd, Casino, must you?" she asked half in annoyance and half in amusement.

"Hey, Babe!" The voice brightened. "Where'd they dump you this time?"

"Norfolk again," replied Terry. "Is Craig back?"

"Naw, don't expect him until tomorrow," said Casino. "I s'pose you want Beautiful."

"Of course I want Beautiful," laughed Terry.

"Story of my life," grumbled the safecracker. His voice brightened, "How about I come get you this time?"

Terry sucked in a cheek and remained silent, a tiny grin on her face, listening to the other end. After a long couple seconds she heard, "Hey, Actor, she wants you."

"Of course she does," sounded distantly with the unmistakable haughty air. Terry could picture the two men giving each other dirty looks as Casino reluctantly handed the phone to the con man. "Where are you, _cara_?" Actor asked her.

"Norfolk . . . again," she replied wearily.

"You are rather late, aren't you?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," said Terry. "We had a little trouble on the way back."

"Are you hurt?" The concern was palpable this time.

"I'm okay," Terry reassured him, "Nothing that needs fixing. I'll tell you about it when you get here. Listen, it's going to be dark before we get back. Have Casino get my papers out of Craig's safe and bring them with you. If we get stopped after curfew I can talk us through."

"All right. Try to get some rest. I will be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks, _caro_."

Terry hung up the phone and remained leaning against the wall. Her body ached. She figured the con man would have a major fit if she told him about the plane she had been in getting shot down. She looked around at the hustle and bustle around her. Get some rest. Where? She would kill for a shower, but this was a sub base. They did not have women's quarters or showers. She would have to wait until they got back to the Mansion.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Actor turned from the phone with a frown.

"She hurt?" asked Casino.

"I don't know," replied the con man. "Possibly. She said she didn't need fixing."

Chief shook his head. "She's hurt some way."

"That is what I think," admitted Actor.

Goniff looked at the Italian in concern. "You think we should all go get 'er?"

"No," Actor shook his head. "The Warden is due back at any time. If he finds all of us gone, in the mood he was in when he left, he would call the MPs out on us. Better I go. I can generally talk him out of putting myself in the stockade. All of us together? No chance."

He took his coat from the coat tree and one for Teresa in case she needed one. The MG would be faster, but if she were injured she would be more comfortable in the Packard. And he could coax the same speed from the bigger car; just with a longer time to reach that speed than the MG.

GGGGG

Sitting in the front seat of the jeep as it approached the gate, Terry watched the Packard parked on the other side. Actor was standing next to the car, leaning on the roof, fingers tapping a staccato rhythm on the top. Terry stifled a grin. She knew the man was perturbed because they wouldn't let him on base. It was nice of him to come get her. He must have been driving the Packard like a race car to have gotten there in a little over half the time it should have normally taken. The girl looked down at herself and tried to smooth her clothes. They were a little dirty and wrinkled, but not bad.

Terry climbed out of the jeep when it stopped by the gate and sent a friendly mock salute to her driver and the gate guard. Actor straightened and walked around to the passenger door to open it for her, his eyes studying her as she approached him. Terry patted his fingers briefly on top of the door as she got in. He shook his head and shut her door, going back around to get behind the wheel.

Thank you for coming to get me," she said. "This is more comfortable than taking the train."

"My pleasure," said Actor. "You are not injured?" There was skepticism in his voice.

"Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing major," assured Terry. "It was a piece of cake," she lied. They must really save the lousy jobs for you guys."

"Oh we know that," said Actor.

Terry stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned her head back on the seat back.

"You left from Archbury in an airplane and you come back to northern England in a sub," said Actor stiffly. "Would you like to explain that one?"

"Not really," said Terry. "And how do you know how and where I left from?"

"When you did not return, I had Kit track you down, or attempt to," admitted the con man.

That took Terry by surprise. She had not known how long she was supposed to be gone when she had left. Sometimes she was gone for weeks. So why had he thought she should have been back sooner? She would have to think about that one.

"You have any money on you?" asked Terry.

"Some," replied the Italian. "What are you in need of?"

"Can we stop at a pub somewhere? I'm hungry."

"I saw an interesting looking one on the way up. Can you wait an hour?" he asked.

"Oh, sure." Terry yawned.

"You are sure you are not injured?" asked Actor again.

Terry looked at him with a frown. "I'm fine, Actor." She studied his profile. The face was smiling, but she could tell it was not an easy smile. Something was bothering the big man. Terry looked ahead down the road. "There's a driveway coming up on the right," she said, "pull into it."

Actor shot a glance at her. "Did you not use the facilities at the base before you left?"

Terry's lips quirked up into a small grin. "Yes, I used the facilities. Just pull off the road. Okay?"

Actor slowed and turned into the driveway. It was dirt, winding through woods. He parked a ways from the road and shut the engine off. Terry got out of the car and bent down to look in at him.

"Come on, get out," she said firmly.

Actor frowned at her and got out of the car. He met her in front of it. She stood with hands on hips, head cocked and looked at him speculatively.

"All right, Actor, spit it out."

"Spit what out?" asked the con man with a puzzled shrug.

Terry frowned. "I have worked with you long enough now to know when there is something bothering you. Something is bothering you. You don't often repeat yourself. I – am – fine. Now what's the matter?"

Actor turned away and stepped to the side of the dirt track. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He took a puff before answering. "It is nothing, Teresa."

"Don't try to con a con woman," said Terry.

When nothing was forthcoming, she chewed on a cheek. "We're not leaving here until you tell me what's going on in that stubborn head of yours. Talk to me. Please." She stepped around in front of him and faced him.

Actor stared straight ahead, but with a deepening frown. "Teresa, you are making me feel something I have not felt since I was a child. And I don't like it."

"What?" asked the girl. She did not know what she could have done, besides ask him to come get her.

"You are making me feel guilty," he replied. "That is not something I can afford to feel in my line of business."

That surprised her. "Guilty about what?" she asked, cocking her head to look at him.

"If you had not taken training, you would not be going on missions with Lt. Johnson and whoever else you go in with, and getting yourself injured." He looked down at her. "And I was a major cause of your taking that training."

Terry stared at him, stunned. She had not realized he had felt that badly about it. Terry reached a hand up and laid it on his chest. Her voice softened.

"Vittorio, my taking training is not your fault. My working for the army is not your fault." She looked into the hazel brown eyes. "It was my decision to take training. It was my decision to work with Lt. Johnson. It was my decision to work for the other groups I work with. You are not the cause of those decisions, Hitler is." She scrunched her face in concentration, trying to figure out how to word this and knowing whatever she said would not be good enough. "Listen to me, _caro mio._ You and Craig trying to get me to quit and be a good little _hausfrau_ nudged me, but neither of you forced me to do this. Would I be doing this anyway? I already was. The only good thing that came out of yours and Craig's talks with me is I did take the training instead of going in green. I was trained. I know more now than I did before. And I have learned from all of you guys. You aren't guilty of getting me hurt. You're guilty of helping me to survive. And I am grateful for that." She smiled at him and changed her approach. "God, Actor, what are you doing getting a conscience at this late stage of the game. Honey, right now, I don't want you to change. You need to rely on those skills of yours to keep yourself and the rest of us alive." She fixed a severe look at him. "That is not to say that after the war I won't be kicking your backside to make you go straight. After – the – war!"

Actor looked down at her and a reluctant smile teased the corners of his mouth. "I would like to see you try."

Terry laughed. "Don't think I won't."

The smile threatened to turn into a laugh.

"Oh, come here," she said, putting her arms around him.

He pulled her close into a hug. After a moment, he stiffened. "You called me 'Honey'."

Terry tilted her head back and looked up at him. "It's better than some of the things I could have called you."

"Like jerk?"

"No, that's Casino."

That brought a delighted shout of laughter from the con man. He pulled her back to him and squeezed her hard, until she winced. When he would have released her, she returned the hug just as hard. Terry stepped back, keeping a hand on his chest. She reached a finger up and traced it down his jaw to his chin. The intimacy of the gesture was destroyed by her being unable to stifle a yawn. Actor looked at her and gave a not quite cynical chuckle. She grinned back up at him before being unable to stifle another yawn.

"Now you think you can drive? I'm hungry. I wasn't about to eat the lousy food in the base mess."

"I will feed you somewhere," agreed Actor.

They got back into the car and he backed out onto the road. When they were headed in the right direction again, Terry remained looking straight ahead.

"Vittorio, as long as we are in this war, I want you to be your little larcenous self. And while you are at it, teach me more of what it is you do."

"Until after the war."

"Until after the war."

"Teresa."

"Yes."

"I am not little."

"You don't need to brag about it."

"That was not wha . . . That too."


	3. Chapter 3

48\. The Unmaking of a Confidence Man?

Chapter 3

Terry tried to sleep, but the road conditions were so bad with potholes that she kept banging her head against the car door. Finally, Actor reached a hand over and tapped his fingers against her arm. She looked at him. He motioned her over. Too tired to be surprised, she scooted to the middle of the seat and placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling against him.

"New aftershave?" she murmured.

"Yes, couldn't find any more of the old one," he replied. "Does it meet your approval?"

"Um hmm," she murmured, going right to sleep.

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a grin. She was something, but he wasn't sure what. Part child, part woman, part con woman, part innocent. Whatever she was, she wasn't anything he was used to. He liked it and found himself wanting more.

It was dark when Actor pulled to the curb in front of The Golden Unicorn, a pub he had noticed on the way up. He was unsure whether to wake her or not. She obviously needed sleep, but her stomach had been growling also. Actor reached a hand up to her forehead. "Teresa," he spoke quietly into her ear. She didn't move. He hitched his shoulder slightly and in a little louder voice said her name again.

She jerked upright, switchblade in her hand, but not opened as she looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Actor," she said.

"Your reflexes are improving," he said wryly. "Do you still want to eat or would you rather I drove on?"

"Eat," she replied. "I need coffee."

"I was going to suggest wine," he said, "and let you sleep the rest of the way back."

"I like your thinking," she smiled.

The pub was interesting, quiet with intimate little booths. There were rooms for rent upstairs. They both made mental notes to themselves. It would make a nice place to hide out or hide someone. Actor got them a booth in the far back corner. He ordered a shepherd's pie and glass of wine for Terry and a Courvoisier for himself. When the pie came it was huge. Terry stared at it.

"Could we have another fork please?" she asked the waiter. When it came she handed it to Actor. "I'm hungry, but I can't eat all of that. Take half." She moved the dish between them.

Actor was amused. Used to linens and fancy dishes, he was now eating pub food from a common dish with Teresa. And enjoying it.

Back in the car, the wine helped and Terry fell asleep again. At one point, the girl did not awaken, but squirmed around until she was lying on the seat with her head on Actor's leg. He grinned down at her with affectionate amusement. Driving one handed, he kept his arm protectively over the front of her, hand on her wrist. In another hour they reached the outskirts of London.

The air raid sirens screamed loudly, bringing a curse in Italian from Actor and making the girl spring upright. Terry leaned forward and peered upward through the windshield watching for flak. She was thrown off balance as Actor made a sharp turn down a side street and gunned the engine. Terry righted herself on the seat and looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry," he muttered, peering through the darkness as he tore down one street after another.

"I don't think you can outrun a bomber," said Terry dubiously, not understanding what he was doing. "Where are you going?"

"Bomb shelter."

Now he's got his own special bomb shelter, she mused, remaining silent so he could concentrate. She tried to figure out where they were and decided the man must be trying for Hampstead. Why, she had no idea, so she gave up and just went along for the ride. The flak could be heard now.

Suddenly, the car slid into a parking space at the curb of a residential street.

"Come," said Actor urgently.

They both leapt out of the car. Actor came around to grab her hand and pull her across the street, joining the stream of people coming out of the expensive looking row houses and scurrying down the sidewalk. Actor shepherded Terry in front of him down into the underground shelter. He found a spot along one wall and backed against it, holding the girl in front of him.

Terry had not been wearing her coat in the car because Actor had the heater on. Now she spread it open and held it up to her chin, covering her front and sides. Actor's hands were resting comfortably on her hips. Unafraid, she watched the shelter fill up with people in a variety of clothing. Actor was dressed impeccably as usual and she had on dirty trousers and a blouse. The people around them were dressed in a variety of clothing, from dresses and trousers to nightgowns. Most of them were used to this from the Blitz. The atmosphere was crowded but pleasant.

They listened to the thwumps of the bombs in the distance. They did not seem to be getting closer, but it continued on in wave upon wave.

"I thought the Krauts had given up bombing London," said Terry quietly.

"It would appear someone forgot to tell them that," replied Actor softly in her ear.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. A feather light touch of lips brushed her temple before he shifted position against the wall. Terry bit her lower lip to stifle a smile as the big hands lightly grazed up her ribcage to rest just below her breasts under cover of the coat. The thumbs softly traced circles on the sides of her breasts, causing an unexpected flush of warmth through her pelvis. She really should move and tell him to stop, but Terry found herself unable to do that. Instead, she tilted her head against his chin and enjoyed the sensation. The hands moved higher, in front of her elbows, and the long fingers caressed the undersides of her breasts. It had been a long trying mission. Terry was relaxing now and enjoying the closeness of the tall man behind her and the caresses he was giving her.

Actor's eyes scanned the occupants of the shelter. He knew very few of the inhabitants of the neighborhood and preferred to keep it that way. Actor's gaze came to rest on an older couple and a genuine grin of affection graced his face. The woman looked up and openly smiled. She nudged the man with her and nodded in the Italian's direction. A beaming smile lit the man's face. The couple started weaving their way through the crowd to join Actor.

Terry noticed the movement towards them and straightened away from Actor. She was surprised when the gray-haired matronly woman unerringly reached up and pulled Actor's head down so she could kiss his cheek.

"Vittorio," she greeted him. "It's good to see you again."

"Clara, you are beautiful as ever," he teased.

"Still full of yourself, aren't you, Boy?" she teased back.

"Clara!" admonished the man with a shake of his head. "He is not a boy and you should not treat him as such."

"Nonsense," the woman brushed her spouse off. "He's younger than our David would be now. And he always did need a good mothering."

"Which you do very well," grinned Actor.

It was all Terry could do to keep a polite interested smile on her face instead of the surprise she was feeling..

The man held his hand out and shook Actor's hand. "It has been a while, Count Mancini."

"Too long," replied Actor.

Terry was astonished but hid it well. These people, whoever they were, knew Actor by his real name.

"I am being remiss," apologized Actor. "I would like you to meet my very dear friend, Teresa Garrison. Teresa, this is Clara and John Mason."

Greetings were exchanged. Terry was aware of Clara giving her a perusal of curiosity. The look was friendly, but still the girl was acutely aware of her unusual state of dress and the filthy disrepair of her clothing. She couldn't recall ever being embarrassed by wearing pants before.

"We didn't know you were coming," said John with some meaning to his words that Terry could not understand.

"It wasn't planned," replied the Italian easily. "We were passing through London when the air raid stuck. I wanted to get Teresa to safety, so we came here."

"Takes good care of you does he?" asked Clara with a smile.

"Yes he does," answered Terry with a returning smile.

"I hope you take good care of him," said the older woman.

"I try," assured Terry.

"Clara!" objected John.

The girl felt Actor's deep chuckle against her back.

"Come on now, Woman," said John. "We just came over to say hello." He took her hand firmly in his. To Actor he said, "It's very good to see you again, Sir."

"It's very good to see both of you again," returned Actor. "I will be in touch very soon."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Garrison," said John politely.

"It's nice to meet both of you too," replied Terry, meaning it. There was something about the couple and whatever their relationship to Vittorio was that felt good.

With wife firmly in hand, John led the way back to where they had been before.

"Who are they?" asked Terry quietly.

"Later."

Knowing by his tone that she would get no more information now, she leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Actor had not deliberately planned on bringing Teresa here, but opportunity had presented itself and he found himself willing to take the chance of her rejection. If he read the woman right, there would be no rejection. Since the garden at the disastrous party they had attended he had decided the cat and mouse game they had been playing had grown old. He knew he should not make a move on the Warden's sister, but he found himself wanting to take their relationship to an even more personal level. It wasn't just lust, though there was plenty of that. A bond had formed between the two. He did not know how or exactly when it had happened, but it had happened. And he was willing to chance the consequences if she was.

It was another half hour before the all clear sounded. The tall European looking man and the slightly unkempt woman politely allowed most of the people to vacate the shelter before they joined the exodus. The Masons had disappeared quickly. Hand in hand, they made their way down the sidewalk toward where they had left the Packard. As Terry paused with the intent of crossing the street to the car, her hand was tugged along by the Italian as he continued on. She took a couple skipping steps to catch up to him and just followed where he led.

A half of a block farther, he turned and escorted her up a cement walk to the steps of one of the row houses. Moving in front of her, Actor removed keys from his pocket and opened the door. He escorted her with a hand on the back into the darkened foyer, followed and closed the door before reaching with familiarity to turn on the light switch. The hall was illuminated by a crystal chandelier.

Terry looked around in curiosity. It was old, with lots of polished wood on stairs and floor, and it was immaculate. Actor moved easily into the sitting room on the right, turning on the light in passing. The young woman slowly followed, taking in the room with interest. There was a huge Persian rug on the floor. A large tiled fireplace was flanked by two high-backed chairs and faced by an extra long sofa. There were a couple side tables and a dry bar, all the furniture of a dark rich wood. Terry turned around slowly as Actor sat on his heels to light a fire in the fireplace. On the wall to the left of the door was a large oil painting of a Tuscan vineyard. The bottom wainscoting on the walls was of a slightly lighter shaded wood than the furniture. The rest of each wall was missing the traditional wallpaper and was covered instead in plaster tinted to a creamy white reminiscent of the plastered walls in Italy. The room was masculine, but inviting and comfortable, and spoke subtly of Actor or was it Vittorio?

"Whose house is this?" Terry asked curiously.

"Mine," replied the man, rising to his full height.

Terry raised an eyebrow at him. "When did you buy this?" She couldn't imagine how he had done it while they were ensconced in the Mansion.

Actor thought about it. "Fall of 1935."

Terry stared at him. He had this house before he had moved to America and been incarcerated. A thought popped into her mind. "After the Monet at the Louvre?"

Actor faced her with a crooked smile. "I had the money and I wished to have my own house in London," he said evasively.

Terry allowed him the evasive answer. "How do you keep it up if you're not here?"

"The Masons keep it ready in case I need it at any time. They are in my employment." Actor stepped up and took her coat, going out to hang it on the coat tree in the foyer. "The only time I have closed it up was when I was in stir." He turned back to her. "Please make yourself at home. I am going upstairs to light the fire in the bedroom."

Terry did not miss the singularity of "bedroom" and smiled. "Do you have a telephone that works? I should call and let somebody know we won't be back tonight."

Actor flipped on a light in the room across the hall. "There is one on the desk. Do you need a con?"

"Please," objected Terry indignantly. "I think I can manage. Stay as close to the truth as possible."

Actor grinned and started up the stairs, two at a time as he usually did. Terry went into the richly and tastefully decorated library. She plopped in Actor's big desk chair and called the operator, using her clearance to call the mansion.

"Lt. Garrison," said Craig's voice.

Terry's eyebrows shot up. "Craig, you're back?"

"Terry! Yeah, I came into Archbury a couple hours ago. Where are you?" there was a worried tone to the voice.

"We're in London," she replied.

"Did you get caught in it?"

"Yeah. We hit London the same time the Jerries did."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. We found a shelter. The car's fine too." Terry sat back in the chair. "Listen, we're not going to try to drive through that mess in the dark. We're staying here until tomorrow."

"Where are you?" asked Garrison.

"I'm not sure," said Terry truthfully. "Some friends of Actor's."

"What?" Craig sounded distrustful.

"What?" Terry quickly went into the con. "Craig? You there? I can't hear you."

"Terry?"

"Craig? You . . .break . . .'p." Her grin broadened. "Crai . . . ca' . . .'er you."

"Terry?"

"Oh . . . 'ell. See . . . 'ou . . . tomor' . . . Craig?" She paused as her brother yelled into the phone. "Shit," she said with a disgusted voice and hung up.

Leaning an elbow on the arm of the chair, she covered her mouth with her hand and bit her lips. She was really lying to her brother now. Poor Craig. Well, tomorrow would be Actor's turn to con her brother. She left the library, turning off the light, but leaving the one on in the sitting room, and mounted the stairs to the second floor. There was a light on in the room along the front of the house. Terry made her way to it and tapped on the open door before stepping inside.

A fire was blazing cheerfully in the smaller fireplace. Actor was turning the bedcovers back on a large antique four poster bed. He looked up at her entrance and straightened.

"Did you get through?" he asked.

Terry nodded. "We'll have to get our stories straight tomorrow before we get back. Craig's back."

Actor raised an eyebrow It was half expected that would be the case. He stepped up to her and put his hands on her waist, looking down at her. Terry raised her arms up to cross her wrists behind his neck.

"Are you okay with this, _cara_?" he asked gently.

She knew if she said no, he would be disappointed, but he would respect her wishes. Instead, she smiled and guided his head down. "I'm fine with it, _caro_ ," she smiled and welcomed his kiss. Before he could get too into it, she pulled back. "But I have a small request first."

"What is that, My Teresa?" asked Actor indulgently.

"Can I take a shower first? I'm a mess."

"Of course, _cara_." He released her and backed up. "The bathroom is the next door down. There should be fresh towels there." A sly grin came to his face. "Do you need assistance?"

Terry looked coyly back at him. "I think I can manage." She smiled. "Do you have an old shirt or something I can put on instead of these dirty clothes?"

"I will find something," Actor assured her.

Terry closed herself into the bathroom and started the water in the tub.

Actor returned to the ground floor and went into his office. He sat at his desk and picked up his phone. Dialing a number from memory, he waited for the phone to be answered on the second ring. John Mason's voice sounded expectantly in his ear.

"Count Mancini?"

"John." Actor spoke quietly. "We will be staying the night. From this point on, Miss Garrison is to have full access to the house. She is to be afforded every courtesy." Actor paused. "The young lady is involved in classified and very dangerous work over on the Continent. No questions are to be asked. She may arrive unexpectedly and in the state she is in tonight. As I said, no questions are to be asked."

"Very good, Sir," replied John. "I will so inform my wife."

Actor gave a crooked grin. "She will probably wish to 'mother' Teresa also. That might not be a bad thing."

"Of course, Sir."

"Good night, John."

"Good night, Sir."

By the time Terry was rinsing her hair, the door opened and she heard Actor enter.

"There is something for you to wear and a glass of wine for you on the sink, Teresa."

"Thank you, Vittorio," she replied contentedly.

She heard the door close again and a minute later she emerged from the shower to dry off. Spotting the items left on the sink gave her pause. Beside a small sparkling crystal glass of a clear straw wine, lay a sea green silk nightgown. Terry eyed it and told herself she shouldn't be surprised. After all, this was probably Actor's version of a love nest for his trysts. Was she about to become another one? Yes. She had crossed that boundary downstairs. She smiled determined she would not just be another name to him when it was all over. She picked up the glass of wine and took a sip, eyes opening in surprise. Vin Santo! And a fine one at that.

A few minutes later, dressed in the silk gown that fit her as though it had been purchased specifically for her, she entered the bedroom, wineglass in one hand and towel drying her hair with the other hand. Actor stood waiting for her, clad in silk pajama bottoms. He padded barefoot up to her and took the towel, stepping behind her and taking up where she had left off drying the auburn tresses. Terry took a sip of wine, luxuriating in the attention. She marveled at how wonderful it felt to have him drying her hair. The last time he had done it, she had been too ill to fully appreciate it.

Teresa took another sip of wine and said with some surprise, "Actor, this is a _dolce_ Vin Santo."

"Yes it is," he acknowledged.

Terry laughed in her mind. The middle of England, in the middle of a war, and Actor had Vin Santo. Of course, the man was as capable of acquiring rare things as Goniff, only with better taste.

Finally getting her hair to damp waves, Actor folded the towel and draped it over the back of a chair. Terry moved closer to the bed and set her glass on the table beside his. She turned to meet Actor as he moved up to face her. There was an appreciative look on his face as he scanned hers.

Terry plucked at the silk gown. "I like this," she said. "It feels so . . ."

"Sensuous," finished Actor.

"So whose is it?" she asked.

He had been waiting for this. "Yours." At a raised, skeptical eyebrow, he added, "You have an entire wardrobe here at your disposal."

"Really?" Her voice was deliberately skeptical.

Actor hated to explain himself to anyone, but Teresa deserved answers. "Really."

"Were you that sure of me?" she had to ask.

Actor looked her in the eye, unwaveringly. "No. But it pays to be ready for the possibility."

Knowing how much he tended to spend on clothes for her, that was some pay. "And what do your other women think of that?" She caught herself and threw her hands up. "No. I have no right to ask you that."

She looked away. She was making things too complicated.

"No, Teresa. You have a right to know the answer to that." He continued as she looked up in surprise. "Before I was incarcerated, yes, I brought women here." He took a breath. "After arriving back in England with the Warden and the others, I have never brought a lady friend here. When I spend the night with a woman, it is at her flat, or at the Savoy, or the Windsor." He watched puzzlement cross Teresa's face. "This is my sanctuary. It is my place, on the rare occasions I can come here, to find peace and to regroup. I have few needs and those needs are very well anticipated and provided for by the Masons."

Now Terry was curious. "Yet you have brought me here. Why?"

Actor made an admonishing face at her. "Do you really have to ask that, Teresa?"

Terry's head turned slowly from side to side. "No." She smiled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"What do you wish to do with me?" asked Actor, guiding their way to more pleasurable conversation. "What do you wish me to do with you?" His voice was a low purr.

"We didn't get very far the last time," she said softly. "Take up where you left off?" she suggested seductively.

Actor shook his head. "No, I believe this should start over from the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

48\. The Unmaking of a Confidence Man?

Chapter 4

Actor rolled over to lie on his back beside her.

Terry glanced at the night table. "Would you like a cigarette?"

"Yes, I would," he admitted.

While he took care of personal housekeeping, Terry reached a hand over and picked up the pack of cigarettes and the silver lighter. She tipped one out and put it in her mouth, returning the pack to the table top. She lit the end of the cigarette, took a puff to get it going and handed it over to him.

He took it from her and took in a deep breath of smoke.

Terry set the lighter atop the pack and picked up the ash tray. "Goniff steal your gold lighter again?"

"It would appear so," said Actor with exaggerated patience. He took the ashtray and set it on his chest. "You can have one, if you like," he offered, holding up the cigarette.

"Don't need one," she said, "but thanks." She stretched and relaxed back, a heavy lassitude flowing over her. "I think I could sleep for a whole day," she said, stifling a yawn.

"You did not get much sleep in the last day or two?"

"No. And you are very, very good at what you do," she admitted. "As I am sure you know."

"So are you," he replied in appreciation. "But I am afraid you are not going to get much sleep tonight."

Terry turned a raised eyebrow to him. He was ready for more? He glanced down at her expression and it brought a chuckle.

"I meant we must leave in the morning, or risk the wrath of a certain Lieutenant." He grinned. "Besides, I think you have had enough for one night."

Terry nodded. "But I think we are still in for the wrath of Garrison."

"No doubt."

Actor finished his cigarette and allowed Terry to put the ash tray back on the night table. "Turn the light out," he urged her.

As she did, he sat up and pulled the covers up over them both. Actor lie on his side facing her and held an arm out. "Come here, _carissima_."

Terry rolled over, burrowing her face into the fur of his chest. Of their own accord, their legs tangled together and arms went around each other. Actor pulled her close with an arm over her and her hand slid from his hip down to spread fingers over his buttock with a quick light squeeze. The last sound she heard was his deep chuckle rumbling through his chest into her ear.

Later, Actor awakened and rolled carefully onto his back, stretching in sated contentment. He turned his head to look at the woman beside him. She was lying on her side, facing him, eyes closed. He smiled and closed his eyes. A small hand slid across his belly and he gave a hum of pleasure. At his reaction to that, Teresa opened her eyes and smiled at him. She wiggled down so she could rest her head lower on his chest, her hand continuing to caress him. Teresa was like no other woman he had been with. Others had participated, sometimes with energetic enthusiasm, but Teresa always made sure she gave back to him the pleasure he had given her. He had the distinct feeling she enjoyed making love to him as much as he enjoyed making love to her.

It was 8am when Actor awakened. He eased his long frame carefully from the bed and slipped into his trousers, sans underwear or shirt. After a quick stop on the way, he went downstairs to the kitchen. His moka pot was retrieved from an upper cabinet and coffee taken from the freezer. He set the moka pot to brew and leaned back against the counter, reviewing the events in the room upstairs last night.

Teresa had been everything he had dreamed she was and so much more. He smiled as he remembered her responsiveness to his touch. And using touch alone, he had brought her to a peak she had never achieved before. To his surprise, she had pushed him gently unto his back, telling him it was his turn. He had protested, not liking women to force themselves on him, but she had been different. She had touched him gently and spoken softly to him the entire time, pointing out in a mix of English and Italian all of his marvelous attributes and searching to find the places on him he liked; his sweet spots she called them. Touching, caressing and sometimes asking to find how he liked to be touched, she had played him like a fine tune on a piano, making music and making his body sing. As she brought him close to his peak, she had allowed him to take over and finish in the way he wished. And what a finish it had been. She had promised him fireworks and that was what he had. To his delighted surprise, she had peaked again with him. Exhausted, Teresa had snuggled against him and gone to sleep.

Later, Actor had awakened and caressed her to wakefulness, making gentle love to her again. She had held him atop her in the aftermath, despite his greater weight on her, and called him an insatiable monster, all the while lips kissing his damp skin, letting him know she was pleased as her response to him had already affirmed.

After a short sleep, he had awakened and she had begun caressing him, ending in more lovemaking. It was nice to know he still had that much stamina left in him.

The sound of a key in the front door, brought Actor from his reverie. He walked out to the hall and watched the front door slowly open. John's head peeked carefully around. Spotting the Italian, he had straightened and stepped half inside, holding a sack out. Actor walked forward to accept it.

"Clara thought you would need some breakfast," whispered the man."It's not much."

Actor smiled and nodded. "Thank you. And thank her."

"I will, Sir," said John with a return smile. He eased back out the door and closed it silently behind him.

Still smiling, Actor took the sack into the kitchen. The aroma from the sack was mouthwatering. Clara did know how to bake and the contents were still hot. Getting a tray from a bottom cabinet, he placed the bread on a plate, got butter and jam from the refrigerator and poured two cups of espresso. The sugar bowl, napkins and butter knives went on the tray also and he carried it up the stairs.

Actor eased a hip on the edge of the bed, balancing the tray on his knees with one hand. He reached out and stroked the young woman's hair.

"Teresa, _svalia_ ," he said quietly.

Her eyes flickered and opened. She looked up at him and a welcoming smile graced her lips. "I wondered where you went." Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed. "Ooo, coffee . . . and fresh bread?"

"Breakfast," he replied with a grin.

Terry scooted up in bed to sit, pulling the sheet up over her chest and tucking it under her arms, strangely shy after their activity during the night. Actor set the tray on her lap, taking a piece of bread and buttering it. Terry stirred sugar into her coffee, took a sip and picked up a slice of thick bread.

"It's still warm," she exclaimed as she buttered it. She gave him a calculating look. "You don't strike me as the type to bake."

"Clara." Actor replied around a bite.

"Bless Clara," said Terry with a smile. "Glad she takes care of you."

"I think she is taking care of both of us."

They finished breakfast and Actor took the tray and dishes back downstairs. Terry remained in bed a little longer, luxuriating on the fine satin sheets and feather mattress. There was something to be said for the confidence man's style. When she heard the water turn on in the shower, she got up and put the nightgown back on. She smiled as she passed the bathroom door, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was more coffee. Terry filled the two cups on the counter and after taking a careful sip, she carried both upstairs and nudged the unlatched bathroom door open with her knee.

The water was still running in the shower, so Terry set the cups on the sink and removed her gown. She eased the curtain back and stepped into the tub. Actor was just rinsing off. Slicking his hair back, he turned and Terry gave him an appreciative look up and down.

"Oh, no, Teresa," objected the Italian. "Not again. If we do we will never get out of here, and that would be very difficult to explain to the Warden." And besides, he wasn't sure he was up for more lovemaking. The woman must be insatiable.

Terry hadn't really intended on starting anything, she was just enjoying the view, but she couldn't resist teasing him. "I'm sorry, Vittorio, did I wear you out last night?"

"Hardly," was the indignant response.

Terry laughed. "Your coffee is on the right side of the sink, _tesoro_."

"Thank you . . . _marmocchia_."

Terry raised an eyebrow at that. It should have warned him. They sidestepped each other to trade places. When Actor pulled the curtain back to step out, Terry reached back and pinched a buttock.

"Teresa!" he objected, rubbing the offended area. "Nice Italian ladies do not pinch a man's _culo_."

"Then they don't know what they're missing," she teased. "Besides, I've seen you do it to women you don't even know."

"That is different." He gave her an exaggerated narrow eyed, pinched mouth look that set her off laughing again. "I should have driven you straight back to the Mansion last night," he lamented.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have had so much fun," she shot back.

"True." He pulled the curtain shut and left her to shower alone.

GGG

Before they left the house, Actor held his hand out to Terry. She stared at the key that rested in his palm, and shot startled eyes up to his.

"It is yours if you wish," offered Actor seriously.

Terry slowly took the key. She did not think Actor would give it out lightly. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I will give you the telephone number for the Masons and let them know you have free access to the house," said Actor. "You have been so gracious to allow me the use of your flat in Brandonshire when I need to get away and I would like to extend the same to you, _cara_. If ever you need to get away where you cannot be found and have some time to yourself, you have a place to go now."

"And if I need to spend some time alone with you?" she asked.

He smiled crookedly. "I doubt that opportunity will ever arise again." There was a hint of regret in his voice.

"You're probably right," sighed Teresa. She put her arms around him and they exchanged a warm hug. "I'm glad we had last night," she said, "even if you did call me a _marmocchia_."

"I am glad also," he assured her, "even if you did pinch my _culo_."

"Ah, but it's such a lovely _culo_ ," teased Terry.

They both started laughing and Actor escorted her out of the house.

GGG

On the long drive back to the Mansion, Actor indulged himself in thoughts that he would normally not entertain. Teresa had made him laugh, had laughed herself, but had touched him and caressed him with a gentleness and appreciation that bordered on, or fully expressed, love. Her ministrations had been for his pleasure. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was smiling and welcoming, but though she liked to run her hands over his body, her concern was more with providing herself with more pleasure. Oh, afterward, she praised him, but the interaction between them was strictly for physical pleasure. Marilee had been a different matter. Wild and energetic, she too had been strictly concerned with her own pleasure and not his. She liked to be on top, something he did not object to, but her way of doing things had left him feeling like a sex toy afterwards. He had been truthful with Teresa in that he did not like aggressive women and Marilee was aggressive. But there were times he just wanted some relief without too much emotional involvement on his part. He had known from the start it would not last with the young British girl, but she was the first that it had ended on a sour note. He always tried to leave his women satisfied and happy.

The trouble with Teresa was that she made him want more. She had been so responsive beneath him. When she had come down afterwards, her concern had not been to get more for herself, but with giving him pleasure. It was a heady experience. Maybe he wasn't so jaded after all.

"Where are you?"

Actor glanced at the woman beside him. "I was thinking about last night."

"Second thoughts?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Not at all, _cara_ ," he reassured her. "Just wishing we could have had more time together." He frowned. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Not at all, _caro_ ," she parroted back. "Only the same as yours." Terry twisted in her seat to watch him. "Maybe we can find a time and place like that again."

"You are very optimistic," he replied wryly. "The chances of this opportunity happening again are very slim. And to plan anything would be unwise. We are both excellent at the con, but so is the Warden. He would catch on. Your family has done enough to you."

"So does that mean you are not interested in repeating this?" she asked casually.

Actor snorted. "You must be joking. There is so much more I wish to do to you. And so much more I would like to teach you."

GGGGG

They walked into the Mansion, apart and nonchalant. It didn't work. Garrison came out the door of his office, hands on hips, face thunderous.

"You two, in my office. . . NOW!"

Casino made the mistake of snickering. Actor and Terry studiously ignored him. Craig gave him such an icily angry look, the snicker died immediately. Garrison slammed the door shut behind him and walked around to lean on stiff arms atop his desk. He glared at his errant con man and equally errant sister.

"Okay, let's have it! Where were you two and why are you so late?"

Actor took a cigarette from his inner coat pocket and lit it, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out slowly. "I believe Teresa told you last night. We stayed at the house of some friends until this morning. The Masons."

"Clara and John," added Terry. "Nice older couple."

Craig looked back and forth between the two, trying to spot the con. "And just suppose I believe this story of yours, why did it take you so long to get back today?"

"She was exhausted, Lieutenant. I allowed her to sleep late," said the con man, practically daring Craig to contradict him.

Garrison continued to look back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh, forget it, Actor," said Terry suddenly and breezily. "Okay, Craig, here it is. We got out of the air raid shelter and holed up somewhere and spent the night having hot and heavy sex."

Actor's cigarette stopped halfway to his mouth and his head turned slowly to stare at the woman with wide, incredulous eyes. She looked back and shot a big fake grin at him. He rolled his eyes and looked away, carefully avoiding the Warden until he could get a con back in place the officer would believe.

Terry turned and headed toward the door, pausing with her hand on the knob to turn back to her brother. "And by the way, he's very good." She walked out and shut the door behind her.

Actor closed his eyes and wondered how he was going to get out of this one. Right now he could have cheerfully strangled Teresa.

"Sorry, Actor."

The con man couldn't believe he had heard that. He looked at an amused Garrison.

"I can't do anything with her," said Craig. "She thinks you're just too much fun to tease."

"She is . . ." Actor was uncharacteristically short of words that he could safely use in front of the young woman's brother.

"A brat," filled in Craig. "Thanks for taking care of her."

Actor just nodded and headed for the door.

"By the way," Garrison's voice stopped him in his tracks. "What did you use for gas ration tickets?"

Actor looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

Craig shook his head, "Never mind. I don't want to know, do I?"

"I really couldn't say, Warden."

Actor continued out of the office, closing the door behind him. The girl was waiting for him. He gave Terry an exasperated look. She just smiled cockily with an 'I knew what I was doing' look.


End file.
